Talk:Seddie/@comment-5421677-20120915162444
Hey everyone, I need your help. K, so, I have a MAJOR crush on a boy at my school, he's kind of a bad boy, but he's also really funny, handsome, charming, and it's REALLY hard not to have a crush on him. We met in my gr. 9 Geography class, where he sat behind me. It immediately became my favourite class. We had LOTS 'of moments like Sam & Freddie do, for example, we would stare at eachother for a couple seconds, or I would catch him looking at me and he would look down, we even touched hands once but he pulled away immediately. We are complete opposites, he gets into fights, I don't, he's supposed to be in gr. 11 so he failed a grade, but I haven't failed once, and all that stuff. I knew where his locker was, I was #2032, he was #2070. So everyday after school, I'd watch him go to his locker, get his backpack, sweater, and his favourite hat, and leave to catch his bus. Everyday, I couldn't wait to get to my Geography class. I just couldn't wait to see him. His eyes, his hair, his smile, his arms, his laugh... I never wanted that class to end ♥ But sadly, it did. And now we're in gr. 10, and we don't have any classes together. But I see him ''a lot in the halls when I'm going to class, after school, and somethimes during lunch. His locker is also not too far away again, I'm #1036, He's somewhere between #1070 and #1080. And '''everytime we see eachother, I TRY not to look at him, but when he walks past me, I ALWAYS look behind me to see him. Even though it's his back, I don't care if it's his back, it's still him. And yesterday during lunch, I was hanging out with my friends, and I saw him walking by. I didn't look at him that time. Why? Cause he was looking at me. I saw him at the corner of my eye looking at me for about 2 seconds cause he was with one of his friends. I keep asking my Ex Boyfriend/Now My Sister's Boyfriend/Now Best Friend/Now Brother what guys do when they like a girl. He says that they stare at her, laugh with her, blush around her sometimes, etc. My crush has blushed a couple times, not a lot though. And he's only laughed at something funny I've said like once. Plus, he knows I like him because my friend told him I do when he was walking by (and of course, I punched her in the arms a couple times). And according to my other friend who was watching him at that moment, he gave a thumbs up, blushed like a tomato, looked really nervous and walked away... I told my Ex Boyfriend/Now My Sister's Boyfriend/Now Best Friend/Now Brother that he knows I like him and why he didn't ask me out if he likes me (He thinks he likes me) and he said maybe because he's too shy or nervous. On the 28th, is our Homecoming dance. My Ex Boyfriend/Now My Sister's Boyfriend/Now Best Friend/Now Brother keeps saying I should ask him to dance or ask him to the dance, but the thing is, I've NEVER asked out anyone before, I've ALWAYS been asked out, so I don't know if I should do it or not so I need your opinion guys. Should I try to ask him out? Or just try to move on? Does he like me? Or not? He's knows I like him, so why didn't he say something? Is he too nervous? Should I make the first move? And I'm also trying to take Freddie's advice: "I know i's scary to put your feelings out there. Cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. Everyone feels that way. But you never know what might happen." 'But I'm still really nervous. So what do you guys think? It's 13 days before the dance. P.S. If your a boy, please reply, and tell me what you guys think and/or do when you like a girl. But if your a girl, thats OK too, I just need advice. I'd sure be grateful! Thanx! ':)